swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery, Death and Resurrection
Characters can restore lost HP and MP by resting, eating properly, and getting a good night's sleep. However, while you can eat and sleep just about anywhere, even in the midst of a small storm, there are certain places that disallow recovery due to one factor or another. For example, trying to sleep on a hard floor in the middle of ruins is uncomfortable, and characters will not recover. If you're outdoors, adequate protection against the cold, such as blankets or cloaks, are needed to recover. If you restfully sleep for 3 consecutive hours (a rest period), 10% of maximum HP (rounded up) and half of maximum MP (rounded up) is recovered. If you are awakened prematurely by another character, however, HP and MP cannot be recovered during that rest period. You can sleep 6 consecutive hours, or two rest periods, to recover twice as much HP and MP. In such a case, 20% of your maximum HP (rounded up) and all of your MP is recovered. In addition, while you can sleep 9 hours, 12 hours or more, only the first 6 each day count towards HP and MP recovery. You can, however, spend multiple days resting to recover more HP and MP. In Raxia, the sun rises each morning at 6:00 am. The Recovery of Racial Abilities and Other Special Abilities There are a multitude of abilities, racial and otherwise, that can be used once per day. Abilities like these will recover at the next sunrise (6:00 am). Unconsciousness and Death Checks An unconscious PC is at risk of dying. When a PC is knocked unconscious, a death check is rolled, with the character dying if failed. If the PC is successful, they remain unconscious. More information is on pg. 114. Reviving the Dead Resurrection of the dead can be risky business, and so it is contracted out to higher-ups in the various Adventurer's Guilds. If you wish to resurrect a party member, and you are a member of the Guild, you do not necessarily need money to receive the benefits of the ritual. Normally, the ritual magic used to revive the dead will cost 10,000G for the ceremony. However, if funds are lacking, a character may put up collateral or even choose to perform various difficult tasks in order to save their friend. Of course, if a task is given to someone, they may choose to bring other adventurers with them to help complete the task. However, resurrecting the dead distorts the soul and creates impurities (see pg. 272), and leads to the thought that resurrection is a taboo subject. Therefore, those who accept a resurrection tend to be adventurers, with the raising of non-adventurers being a rarity. The corpse is required for resurrection. In addition, those resurrected tend to lose the memories of events one hour before their death. This can lead to awkward situations, so prepare accordingly. If you try to revive a dead PC, that character's player may choose whether to accept the resurrection. If they refuse, that character remains dead. Runefolk Resurrection While Runefolk do not technically have souls, they can still be resurrected (at normal cost, of course). They will not accrue impurities, but will lose memory due to hardware failure. However, unlike most races, which lose memories of the hour before their death, Runefolk lose the last year's worth of memories. This can cause a loss of levels and experience points, so keep a closer record of experience when playing Runefolk characters, as a single death and resurrection can drastically change their abilities. Cleansing Spiritual Impurities Usually, once your soul becomes distorted with impurities, it cannot be cleansed. However, certain magical items and even divine miracles can wipe away such impurities (and, in the case of Runefolk, restore lost memories). In such cases, the GM should provide the PCs with an adventure, perhaps to see if such an item exists, or to earn the favor of a god. Increasing Spiritual Impurities Impurity shows how degraded one's soul has become, often over the course of multiple resurrections. Each time a character is revived, they automatically gain a point of impurity. The Table below shows the impact of this. When resurrected, the PC rolls 2d. If they were resurrected within 3 days of dying, there is no penalty. For each day thereafter, though, there is a cumulative +1 penalty to the roll. For example, if a character was resurrected 4 days after dying, they would roll 2d+1, where a character 10 days dead would roll 2d+7. If you already have impurity, those points are added to the roll. Nightmares begin play with one impurity point, manifested as their birthmark. In addition, they are considered to have the effects of the first Effect Stage (2~7 result doesn't count). Once your impurity reaches the 5th Effect Stage or higher, you immediately become a Revenant, under control of the GM. As this usually happens due to repeated resurrections, the character is irrevocably lost. Impurity Table Check 2d + (days dead -3) + (impurity points) ※If (days dead -3) is a negative number, treat as 0. ※If your check is 17 or greater, increase your impurity by the shown amount. ※ᵃ: The + represents the size and length of the horns. +1 horns are naught more than bumps. +2 horns are longer and striated. +3 horns become difficult to hide, even in long hair. Note that +3 is the longest. ※ᵇ: The + represents the size of the birthmark. +1 marks are awkward to hide, but can be hidden. +2 marks are difficult to hide, and draw suspicion. +3 marks are very difficult to hide, and often cannot be hidden fully. ※ᶜ: While under sunlight, all checks made receive a -2 penalty. ※ᵈ: Unless a mouthful of blood is drank each day, receive 10 Impact damage (this damage cannot critical). This damage cannot be reduced, nor can it be recovered until blood is imbibed.